


Buy A Heart

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 52. "Look at us, all we do is beat each other down."61. "Remember when I said I'd do anything for you? I still would. I always will. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself: because I love you!"74. "I can't quit you, no matter how hard I try."Song: Quit - Cashmere Cat, Ariana Grande





	Buy A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 52\. "Look at us, all we do is beat each other down."
> 
> 61\. "Remember when I said I'd do anything for you? I still would. I always will. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself: because I love you!"
> 
> 74\. "I can't quit you, no matter how hard I try."
> 
> Song: Quit - Cashmere Cat, Ariana Grande

"Reggie, stop!" I screamed, pushing through Moose and Chuck to stop Reggie from fighting Archie.

"Why babe, you have feelings for the corpse fucker?" He laughed and my blood boiled as my hand flew in the air and across his face. Ooh's were heard throughout the student lounge as the smack echoed in the room.

"No, sadly I have feelings for an asshole." I spit, turned on my heel, and stomped out of the lounge. With every step, I was hoping like hell that Reggie would come after me apologizing, but he didn't, and that broke my heart.

***

"I can't believe you slapped Reggie, or the fact that you fought." Cheryl said next to me as we tied our cheer shoes, getting ready for the game. "Like you two are the perfect couple."

"We've been fighting constantly, ever since this summer." I toss poms over to Cheryl and get my own as I speak. "It was just a fuse that was waiting to be lit."

"Well, there's a party at Moose's house after the game, why not get back at Reggie there?" She smirks.

"Okay, but there better be alcohol."

"I'll bring our own just in case." She loops her arm with mine as we head out to the field for the game. Just as the locker room door is opened, stadium lights are blinding us, but I relish it, sucking in the excitement of the game. I let the field's energy wash away my pain and anger, replacing it with adrenaline.

"Ready?" Cheryl breaths, the same effect happening to her.

"Hell yeah!" We share a look, smiles on our faces as we laugh, unhook our arms, and run out to the field.

Once we reach the field, it was time to line up for the football players to run out.

Couch Clayton gave Cheryl a thumbs up to start the school cheer. The band started the school song and we started our cheer. As Reggie ran through the sign, he made eye contact with me, but I quickly averted my own eyes and looked up at the stands, clearing my head once again.

***

"That move you pulled was amazing!" Cheryl gasped excitedly. "That sure as hell had to make him think about earlier today."

I chuckled, looking out the passenger window thinking about the game. When Reggie was taking a water break on a timeout, we were in a middle of a cheer where Veronica and I popped our asses out -our right leg also out- as we leaned down, and ran our poms up our legs. As I was doing it, I caught Reggie's eyes in the process, but instead of looking at him, I met the eyes of some newbie player, and smirked. And Cheryl had seen it all.

"You should've seen the look on his face as you were smiling at the newbie, if looks could kill, that player would be dead!" She laughed, putting the car in park.

With the car off, you could already hear the loud music playing in Moose's house. We both got out of Cheryl's car, her heels clicking on the asphalt and my Vans making a muted patter as we made our way to the house.

Just as we opened the door, cheers were heard, the smell of alcohol hitting us in the face. Upon walking in, Reggie was in the front of the crowd, smirk planted on his face, and made his way over to me, but I completely bypassed him.

"Hey Y/N, lookin' hot." Chuck Clayton said as his eyes scanned up my bare legs due to the shorts, to my exposed chest, and finally met my eyes.

"Thanks Chuck," I moved closer to him, acting as if I was about to make out with boy, with my hand on his chest, lips close to his ear, I whispered three little words that turned him red. "For the drink." And took the drink from his hand, I walked away, boys laughing, and emptied the cup, tossing it on the floor because I was done with it and didn't give a shit at the moment.

I couldn't help but feel pride in what I'd done, because I knew Reggie was watching the entire thing.

At least that was my plan on how things would go, but instead as I was about to whisper in Chuck's ear, a hand was wrapped around my arm, and pulled me away. I looked up at the person that was dragging me away from the scene was Reggie, a pissed Reggie.

"What the hell, Reggie?" I yelled once he finally let me go and stopped outside the house, away from everybody.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" He snapped back. "You can be mad at me all you want, get revenge on me, but not by fucking Chuck Clayton."

I laughed, "Why, because he's your co-captain? I mean I see it fit and I'm sure the school would too. 'Cheerleader co-captain with the football co-captain.' It'd be prefect."

"I couldn't give a shit about his damn title." He ran his hand through his hair and set down on the ground, his head down, and arms propped on his knees. Seeing how physically and emotionally upset he was, my anger with him went away, and I was sitting on the ground with him, my hand lightly laying on his arm.

"Reggie, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am Reggie, but look at us, all we do is beat each other down. One of us has to eventually surrender to comfort the other and I'm surrendering this time. Now, tell me what's wrong."

He sighed, "Remember when I said I'd do anything for you? I still would. I always will. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself: because I love you, Y/N!"

I lean over and move a piece of his hair out of his eyes, smiling. "I love you, too Reg." My hand is now cupping his cheek. "But that still doesn't explain what is going on? I wasn't going to kiss him if that what you were worried about."

He grabbed my wrist lightly, moving to hold my hand, and looking into my eyes, searching for something unknown. "I know you wouldn't Y/N, but it's Chuck I don't trust." I furrowed my brows. "There's a playbook that Chuck made where him and five other football player write girls names down, shaming them, saying they fucked, and they get points for it."

I let go of his hand and stand up, eyes wide. "Do you do this?"

It's his turn to jump up, "Of course not and that's why I didn't want you around Chuck. We may have our fights and I may be a ass, but I do care and love you, Y/N."

"Where is this damn book, we need to expose him." I started walking towards his car, but he grabs my arm, stopping me yet again.

"Don't worry about it babe, Trev is already on it." We looked in each other's eyes for the longest time, having a conversation but no words were spoken.

"Fine," I sighed moving closer to Reggie, letting his large frame envelope around me. "I can't quit you, no matter how hard I try, ya know?"

"I know you can't and I can't quit you either." He leaned down, kissing the top of my head while I took in his scent. "And I'm sorry for earlier today, all the fighting, everything." His chest rumbled as he spoke. "I almost lost you today and that wasn't cool."

"It's okay Reg," I looked up at his sparkling brown eyes, my chin resting on his chest. "And I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay," He kissed me after that and we just staying outside in each other's arms, ignoring the world around us. Because for once in our fucked up lives Jason wasn't on our mind, neither cheer, football, or school, and we weren't fighting. We were happy.

***


End file.
